Lasting Impression
by Nekocin
Summary: Trowa, mild 3x4, AU, Car troubles-verse: Despite knowing next to nothing about the stranger who had stepped into the shop one hot afternoon, Trowa studied his every move.


**Title:** Lasting impression  
**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling  
**Theme:** July 17 / fall from grace  
**Series:** Gundam Wing  
**Character/Pairing:** Trowa, mild 3+4  
**Rating:** PG  
**Other:** "_Car troubles_" universe (will post that up as soon as the short version is done), for 31_days community, AU, cheesiness

* * *

The blond is perfect.

The first time he encountered him, the word 'perfect' kept popping up in his mind as he tried to describe the blond. Despite knowing next to nothing about the stranger who had stepped into the shop one hot afternoon, Trowa studied his every move. The blond's eyes was raking the many shelves, wide and curious, his lips dropping open just a little to form a soundless "oh" and his hands reached out to one of the products, body shifting uncertainly about the shop.

He's the perfect example of ignorant drivers, who know nothing about their car's needs, inside and out, except for its functional use. Trowa disliked such customers, but in this case≈he couldn't help but find the ignorance a fascinating trait.

He groaned inwardly when he quickly caught himself openly staring at the customer. Hilde, bless her, had given him a good kick as she supposedly shifted her rolling chair from side to side out of boredom.

This was Duo's doing. This has to be. Trowa had already told his co-worker that he wasn't interested at all in a new flame. Ever since he broke up with Midii last spring, he hadn't tried his best to meet people and find someone out there worth liking. Duo took the reigns in his hands, though, introducing many people, hinting at many potential friends in his acquaintance circle and shoving him into blind dates that usually ended badly. It seemed as if his list of candidates will never run out.

And just when Trowa had decided not to listen to Duo's chattering in the garage about this cute Chinese customer, who's injured after an accident but still worth checking out, did this blond≈Quatre, he would later find out≈step into the shop with a sack of sweets.

Silly pickup lines flashed through his mind≈like "Did you lose your wings just to find me on earth?", or "did you take the fall so that we could meet each other?" or "Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?"

He unsuccessfully tried to banish such inappropriate thoughts and noticed almost too late that the blond was paying his purchase, already set to leave. However, much to his surprise (and delight), the blond stayed a bit longer, lingering between the exit and the shop's cash register stand.

He could do this, Trowa told himself.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" The words had come out before his mind processed the preparations. The customer looked up at him in surprise. Hilde was suspiciously out of the picture as soon as he approached the blond, who blinked at him as if finally noticing his presence for the first time and flashed him an easy-on-the-eyes smile.

"Actually..." the blond trailed off. Trowa watched him divert his eyes to the car outside before turning his attention back to him. "Do you have waxing cloths here?"

Later on, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his co-workers, especially the Duo and Hilde combo. At least, Heero had been sympathetic about his situation, saying only "it's good to have you back."

"Even if you're making googly eyes at the blond guy earlier." Duo butted in. "I never knew you were into blondes. Should have introduced you to the Peacecraft siblings."

Trowa merely gave him a look, then nonchalantly gathered the reports he had just finished filing, and turned away into the direction of the director's office to drop them off.

He straddled the Yamaha motorbike, slipped on the helmet and guided the vehicle out of the staff's garage, switching on the engine and revved his way down to the main street. So what if he had this little crush on the blond; it's unlikely they will ever meet again in the near future anyway--just like the many crushes he had in the past.

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

Meh... -_-;; it feels weird. The general plotline seemed quite juicy in my mind, but somehow the ending lacks something...

**Thank you for reading~! :D**

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
